


A Full Disgrace

by Sanguinity (DirectorShellhead)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorShellhead/pseuds/Sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of drabbles that expands upon Lestat's experience, as a teenager, of being taken away from the troupe of actors with whom he'd fled his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> _Like a dull actor now  
>  I have forgot my part and I am out,  
> Even to a full disgrace. Best of my flesh,  
> Forgive my tyranny._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _~William Shakespeare's Coriolanus_
> 
>  
> 
> TW for brutal physical violence, family dysfunction, sibling rivalry.

**1\. "When I woke up the next morning, she was gone and so were all the players, and my brothers were there...I was taken back home again." TVL p. 34**

"Merde." I said to the ground. I didn't shout, didn't kick at the blanket still covering me. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I wanted to cling a little while longer, in stillness, to the memory of the troupe and my night with the pretty actress before it became merely another ended dream.

What a fool I was.

"Get up," Augustin commanded, rage sharpening his voice.

"Say you couldn't find me. Say I was already gone." As useless as flight or tears, saying this to them.

Emile laughed and kicked my shoulder. "Mount, you idiot. Father's waiting."

Numbly, I obeyed. 

**2\. "Of course, my family was perfectly horrified at what I'd done...I was beaten severely, and when I cursed everyone, I was beaten again." TVL p. 35**

Augustin ran a sore and trembling hand through his hair. His brother sat motionless before him in the chair to which he'd been lashed.

"Again," barked the shadow in the far corner.

Augustin could hear the blood in Lestat's laugh, a wet gurgling sound.

"Enough, father. He can't--"

"Again, boy!"

Shouting, then, as Lestat cursed them both to hell for a thousand afterlives.

Augustin moved toward him, resignation palpable in his tense voice. "I'm sorry, little brother," he sighed.

"Fuck you," Lestat spat through bruised lips. There was still fire in his eyes, flashing, inextinguishable. "You're no brother of mine."

**3\. "When she came to me, she listened to me cry. I saw tears in her eyes. And she laid her hand on my shoulder, which for her was something a little remarkable." TVL p. 35**

"Go away!" I shouted.

"But why do you antagonize him?" In her one question--fervent, heated--I heard only castigation, refusing in my adolescent pique to believe that she might truly wish to understand.

Silence; then my door opened. My fists clenched into the covers as I turned from her, told her I hated her.

"You're stronger than them and always have been. Never forget that." Her gentle hand on my shoulder made my breath hitch; I couldn't tell her I didn't want to be strong. But she knew, and let me be, for one night, young and broken in her arms.


End file.
